


"Dweet!" - Bastion x Male Reader (NSFW)

by BeetrootTroop (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I am a sinner, M/M, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader Insert, Smut, bastion x reader, bastion/reader - Freeform, fluff gone smut, fluff nonetheless, i need jesus, it's all cute throughout, male reader - Freeform, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeetrootTroop
Summary: You didn't expect the omnic to do his research on such an explicit subject as this - yet, once more, he managed to surprise you.This is a smut. You have been warned.E N J O Y





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lie: I had a sudden urge to write Bastion porn. 
> 
> Reality: it was a dare spare my soul please it's embarrassing as is

A small sigh escaped your lips as your eyes lingered on the large yet gentle omnic who was occupying himself with a conversation between him and his feathery companion. 

The two of you were close since the very beginning, growing closer and closer with every passing day. Due to his intimidating size – and the past his brothers and sisters shared – it was only natural that those who saw him feared him. But not you. Being the curious person you were, the feeling of amazement overpowered that of a primal fear. The way he looked down, the way he moved around with such care, and how delicate he was around everyone, made you adore him all the more. 

Eventually your attention wondered off, thoughts racing, eyes mindlessly scanning the room. The beeps and boops coming from the tall robot bounced around the walls, and the gentle chirps that accompanied them lightened up the mood even more. A chortle of sorts followed a long whistle-like sound and your eyes instantly snapped back towards the omnic – his head tilted to the side in silent question. 

You shook your head from side to side as you stood up from your seat, offering Bastion a hand to help him up even though you knew he would drag you down instead. He was much stronger, much heavier than you. He took your hand in his and, with a surprised beep, he tugged you down. As soon as your body hit his he let out a startled yelp, apologetic beeping followed straight after as he checked your body for bruises in panic.

“Vrr..” His head lowered in shame, eye looking away from you as his hands absent-mindedly rested around your smaller frame. Gently pulling you closer he let out what could be interpreted as an ashamed sigh, forehead resting on your shoulder – arms tightening around you.

A small smile tugged onto your lips at the omnic's nuzzling, he was softly pressing his face into your neck for a while before pulling away, only to repeat the action again. You blinked, realisation washing over you. 

“Bastion are you-” You laughed, glancing at the robot with both amusement and surprise. “Are you trying to kiss me?” The question made him pause for a moment, his whole body freezing, which in turn caused you to push yourself away from him to check whether or not he was all right. You were concerned about the robot until a quiet, barely audible sound came from his voice-box. 

He was embarrassed, light having now turned from baby blue to light pink, but he nodded his head nonetheless. 

Leaning in closer towards the omnic you gently moved his head to make him look at you, a soft smile on your lips. Your forehead rested just above his light which turned a slightly deeper shade of pink when you kissed it. 

“Vrrrt--! Beeeooow..” 

He let out another gasp of shock, head turning away from you for a few seconds only for him to glance back when you chuckled. “You're too adorable, I swear.” Soon a chortle joined your own, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

As the laughter died down the two of you settled back comfortably, Bastion pressed his face-plate against your neck again repeating the action from before, his hands resting around you securely as yours wrapped around his head. With eyes closing you leaned into him, a yawn escaping your lips.

“I could fall asleep like that.” You muttered, body relaxing as the omnic continued snuggling into you gently. Even though he was made out of metal he knew how to be gentle.

He pulled you closer to him and only then did you realise that he's making short, somewhat muffled sounds – the closer you listened the more it sounded like panting. Your breath hitched, face growing warm. 

Could an omnic pant? Technically they don't need air to breathe but if so, why was he making those sounds? Was he okay?

You leaned away, eyebrows furrowed in concern you reached to take his head in your hands only to struggle when he pressed it into your neck with more force. You hissed in pain and he instantly pulled away, frightened 'dweet's slurring together as he let go of you. “Hey, it's okay. It's okay, Bastion, I promise. But are you okay?” 

His apologies stopped and he cocked his head to the side in question, nodding his head unsure as to why you asked. Sighing you brushed your thumb over the side of his head and he subconsciously leaned into your hand. After you explained that he was making sounds you haven't heard before he became flustered once more, light turning an even lighter pink as he attempted to explain what happened. 

In all honesty you usually didn't have any trouble understanding what he had to say but this time you didn't understand most of it – he was beeping too quickly, the pitch of the sound rising higher and, for whatever reason, he seemed to stutter. It was both concerning and adorable at the same time. 

Once his embarrassment calmed a comfortable silence embraced the both of you, and you returned to your previous position. Quiet sounds of apology still spilling from the omnic's voice processor every now and then. You hummed shifting on his lap to get into a somewhat more cosy seating pose, your fingers brushing down the rather large, circular screw-like knobs on his neck.

The robot shuddered, his whole body shaking at the touch. Out of curiosity you repeated the action, barely brushing your fingers over it, eyes widening when he shuddered again. You weren't sure if this is ticklish for him or not. Nonetheless the thoughts buried deep in the back of your head came forth when the panting noise retuned, this time louder. 

You kept stroking the knobs until his arms squished your body and pulled you closer, he bumped his face into yours in what you assumed was an imitation of a kiss. He moved away after a short while, now staring at you with a light of a deep magenta colour. “Dweet, dweet dwee-vvrrr! Deeooot!” His tone changed to the one of desperation, higher pitch dropping at the end as the panting continued. 

His hips jerked upwards - from that point forth the next few minutes were a blur. 

You're not sure how but the two of you ended up falling on the floor, you atop of him as his non-weaponised hand squishing your side. Your shirt was lost and thrown to the side, landing god knows where, trousers and the rest following until you were left in only your boxers; the mentioned piece of underwear was starting to get uncomfortable due to your quickly-hardening length. 

At first Bastion didn't pay much attention to your lower half and instead became really interested in your upper body. While his right hand rested on the floor, his left hand squished your side again before it drifted upwards, memorising every inch of your newly exposed skin. 

He was like a curious puppy, wanting to know everything - getting fascinated by every new thing – and for some time now he was interested in what humans call 'sexual intercourse'. Ever since he overheard two humans talk about it the omnic grew very curious and so, he asked Zenyatta about the subject. Unfortunately the monk didn't go in depth about it but he was told enough to know that it's something those very close to each other do, something that can be done for fun but also to convey how much they love one another. 

Since then he went through quite some research, enough to understand the concept but not quite grasping it completely. He even confronted Mercy and Winston about some additional parts only to find out that they had no idea what he was beeping about. 

All in all, however, he decided that he will rely on you to guide him through it. 

As his hand travelled upwards he watched your body shiver, both due to the cold and pleasure. He stopped when his fingers reached your shoulder and then moved down again, then to your stomach, and upwards once more. 

You were soft and squishy; he liked soft and squishy. 

His attention moved to your perked nipples and gave one of them an experimental squeeze – wondering whether they're as soft as the rest of you was. To his surprise your reaction was far from what he expected, and the gasp made him hesitate for a brief moment, only continuing when your hand rested on his forearm in what he assumed was an encouragement. 

Your hand, however, guided his own downwards; his attention wondered down your body to land on a bulge which wasn't there earlier. Naturally, he wanted to grasp it, not having seen anything like that before but you stopped him from doing so. He let out an upset whine and looked back up at you – he knew he wasn't the one in control here and he was very willing to follow your directions. 

“All right, so-- are you sure you want to do this?” You asked him, voice concerned yet serious. He nodded eagerly, excited babbling following as the pink light stared straight at you. Taking a deep breath you exhaled through your nose, giving him a slow nod before raising up from his lap. “How do you – Wait. Bastion, do you have the equipment?” 

For a split second he stared at you blankly before he perked up, head once again nodding quickly before he rose his hand to his side and pressed something. There was a pause followed by the sound of something sliding open. As much as you expected an omnic penis to sprout or slide out from his front you were disappointed when nothing like that happened; your eyes looked back at him and you saw him shift. It appeared that nothing has changed but when you opened your mouth to ask about it he beeped proudly. 

Glancing downwards again you noticed that the metallic cover that was between his legs has slid away, giving you complete access to his entrance. You rose your eyebrows, an amused whistle leaving your lips as you moved closer to it to give it a better look. Surely enough, it didn't look like anything but a circular hole but at least he was giving you something to work with, and you were grateful for that. 

“Vrrrrp? Sch-chheewp?” Bastion pointed at your crotch, head tilting to the right slightly. You laughed; so he did his research after all. 

“So you know how this works?” You ask, hand resting on one of his lap-plates while your thumb absent-mindedly caresses it. 

He nods his head happily, proud that he knows what's going to happen next. “Chrr-chrr, beep! Brreet!” 

“It's okay, Bastion. I've got you. I'll guide you through it.” Your underwear joined the rest of your clothes and you couldn't help but groan when the seemingly-tight piece of clothing came off, your length now free and no longer painful. Sighing you grinned when the omnic let out a sound of curiosity and pushed himself to sit up, hand slowly reaching out towards the new body part he has never seen before. He poked it at first and you laughed at how innocent and pure the unit was – it was quite a shame you were going to ruin him soon. His fingers wrapped around you lightly and he looked up at you as if waiting for instructions. 

“Just be careful not to pull it off.” You half-joked, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. With a nod he gently pulled it, tugging at you all the while his curiosity only grew. You weren't exactly soft or squishy down here, you were hard and stiff – it was odd. Those under the hard part sure were soft and squishy though.

A small groan erupted from your chest at a particular hard tug, your breath hitched for a moment and he stopped. He was sure to become bored or uninterested eventually so to prevent this from happening you moved his hand away, reassuring him that he didn't do anything wrong. 

You instructed him to lay back down and relax, smiling when his hand grasped yours and your fingers tangled together – hand holding was something he enjoyed no matter the situation. “I'll take it from here on, all right?” Not waiting for a reply you lead your hand to the opening between his legs and slipped a finger inside; a feeling of shock washed over you when you were met with a warm inside, the texture somewhat rough yet it wasn't as hard as metal; it wasn't soft, yet not hard. This was going to be interesting. 

“Do you also need preparation like humans do?” You ask, smiling as the robot's whistles and quiet pants fill the room. Pulling your middle finger out you reached towards the nightstand the two of you were near and, after a short while of blindly feeling the items inside, you pulled out a bottle of lube. You slicked your fingers with the liquid and guided them back into his entrance. He shuddered when your fingers made contact with his opening, be it from the cold lube or the touch itself, and a the panting resumed as you pumped your finger in and out – another one soon joining. 

He whined, whistling as he squirmed under your touch; you didn't know he was going to be this sensitive but perhaps that was good. You pulled your fingers out only to push a third one in, wiggling them around to force them in and chuckling at the sounds the omnic made. Unfortunately you couldn't curl your fingers inside him but the feeling of having three fingers inside seemed to be enough to him even if it was difficult to move them inside, even when he was lubed up. 

“Damn, you're so tight.” You muttered, groaning when you managed to push your fingers nearly to the knuckles. You kept them there for a while and then moved again, giving into the Bastion Unit's pleading noises. “Hey, do you know what dirty talk is?” It took him few seconds to reply but when he did he shook his head, waiting for you to explain. 

“Vrrt. Chh-chht?” 

You felt a grin tug its way onto your lips and your voice dropped a few notes, now rumbling deeply as you stared at him with eyes full of adoration and lust. “Oh, I can show you what it is.” Moving your fingers in and out at an agonisingly slow pace you purred while your other hand squished his. Sighing you pulled out completely. “Look at how tight you are, I bet you're eager to be fucked for the first time, huh? By a human, nonetheless.” 

Two of your fingers found their way back into him and he let out a startled beep at how quick it happened, how deep you went, you fingers nearly hitting his core; and at that moment you could swear you felt his inside clench around you gently. 

You didn't expect his light to flicker red for a split second but as soon as your brain coded what happened you stopped your actions just as he went silent. Wiping your hand on your stomach you reached towards his head and let it rest against the side of it, careful as to not set him off. “ Shh. It's okay. I've got you, it's all good. I've got you, Bastion, I've got you.“ You reassured him, giving him all the time he needed to calm down. 

Was this a sub drop? Were omnics able to have those? A PTSD, then? You weren't going to push him if he didn't want to continue, his comfort and safety came first. 

After minute or two he whistled quietly, head lolling to the side to look at you. His voice was quiet, clearly tired yet quite happy. You blinked, squishing his hand to gain his attention as you spoke up. 

“Bastion? Are you okay now?” The question caused him to nod vigorously, quick beeps and boops coming from his voice processor before they melted into a giggly chortle – you gasped when he pulled you into a hug. 

And that's when realisation hit you; it wasn't another PTSD attack.

He came. 

“Damnit, Bastion, I thought something bad happened.” Wrapping your arms around his large chest you sighed, cheek resting against the chestplate while you looked up at him. “Did I really make you feel that good?” You questioned smiling up at him when you got yet another set of happy noises as a response. “I'm glaAA-WOAH-!” 

“Pcheeeeoooow~!” 

You screamed when he pulled you into him causing you to lose balance and nearly fall on top of him; he, however, seemed quite pleasantly surprised at how your, now slightly softer, length bumped into him at the motion. Before he could repeat the action you heaved yourself up and settled yourself between your legs, glancing back and forth between him and his opening. 

“Are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you or-”

“Vrrrp. Brr-sch-sch. Beep Beep Brrop!” He sure did sound eager, the pleading note of his voice made your cock harden once more and your breath hitched when he attempted to drag you closer once more. 

Not wanting to keep him waiting you lined up at his entrance – looking up at the robot for final confirmation – and gently pushed yourself in. The walls of his sexual organ hugged your length perfectly; you haven't even pushed your head in and you were already panting. 

He was tight. Very tight.

“Dweet-- Vrrrt! Vrrt!” A low rumble erupted from your throat the more you pushed and from the sounds of it he was also feeling good. You stopped moving when the head of your dick was inside and waited for Bastion to get used to the feeling. Fortunately it didn't take long for him to demand more and the beeping increased in need, ebbing you on to continue pushing in. 

Nodding in understanding you couldn't help but chuckle when his left hand found your right one and his fingers instantly wrapped around yours. “I've got you.” You whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on his neck since that's as far as you could reach – he was a very tall one. 

As soon as he thanked you, you buckled your hips forward and forced the rest of your length inside, a low moan mixing with a surprised 'dweet!'. The way he seemed to suck you in was enough to stimulate you but you wanted to give him just as much pleasure as you felt by being inside of him. With your left hand on his hip you pulled out nearly all the way, enjoying the sound he made, and pushed into him again settling for a rather slow pace. 

He was wet from the lube and, while it did make it easier for you to move inside, you're sure just the lube wouldn't be able to make him that wet. At this thought you smiled, thumb caressing the back of his hand as you grinded your hips into his, your breath slowly growing heavier. 

He was good, so very good. Tight and warm, hard but soft enough to make it comfortable to screw him, and the way he seemed to ever so gently clench around you made everything all the better. Not to mention that he himself was vibrating slightly 24/7, now vibrating around you and making your dick feel like Cloud 9. 

“Dweet! Brrrp! Dweet!” Your pace picked up, chest heaving with every thrust as the feeling of being inside him got better and better every time you slammed into him. Smiling down at the Omnic you watched his light turn a much darker shade of pink, the panting noice from earlier retuned much louder, now mixed with the other noises he made and your own panting. You weren't exactly sure but by the way his hand held a grip on yours you assumed he was getting close. 

And so you shifted slightly, changing the way you were standing and moving most of your weight onto your hips to get a better angle as well as to be able to fuck him harder. You didn't think he could get any louder than he already was but by how his voice increased you knew you were doing something right. Determined to bring him over the edge you rolled your hips in a quite fast-paced rhythm, making sure to go as deep as you could to hit his core with the newfound angle. 

“Ah, shit.” Your breath hitched, the pit of your stomach burning; you were close. 

“DWEET! DWEET!” And from what it appeared he was nearly there, too. 

Licking your lips you untangled your right hand from his and placed it on his other leg, now being able to fuck him with much more force. His vibrating increased, light flickering both blue and various shades of pink. “Come with me.” 

You slammed into him once, groaning quietly as his entrance sucked you in and attempted to keep you inside. 

You slammed in second time, your head hitting against the core which instantly sent strong pulses down your sensitive dick. You gasped for air as Bastion's hand shot up to hold your arm. 

With the third slam you had his voice glitch, his core sending electricity which was both painful and pleasurable. You bit your lip to keep yourself from making any louder noises – it was unlike anything you experienced before. 

The fourth push caught you off guard – he went silent, light flickered light red and he went silent. His walls squeezed around you, vibrating stopped but the pulsing continued as a nearly-burning hot liquid surrounded your dick. 

The fifth was the final push, you came inside of him with a growl – his walls kept you in forcefully as both your liquids slowly dripped out of him. He didn't let you ride your orgasm out but instead kept you in as you emptied yourself inside of him.

Breathing proved to be a challenge for the next few seconds but you caught your breath after a while, shakily lifting yourself up to look at the Bastion Unit who was also just coming to. 

He turned his head to look at you, hand moving to caress your face.“Beeoop? Sch-chht dee?” 

Smiling you let out an airy laugh, taking his hand in yours and turning your head to kiss his palm. “Yes, you did very good. Even better than that, you did so-” You inhaled a shaky breath when his insides squished at the compliment “So very, very amazing.” He beeped happily, proud of how well he has done, light a mix of baby blue and very light pink – a purple

You pulled your hips back and pulled out of him, trying your best to keep yourself standing even though you were exhausted beyond human comprehension. For a second you watched in amazement as the white and cloudy-like fluids poured out of his core, you felt your dick twitch at the sight despite how tired you already were. 

Some other time, you decided. 

Heaving yourself up to stand on both of your legs properly you used your lover's solid legs to keep yourself from falling while you walked towards the bathroom. Once you grabbed a wash cloth you walked back towards the robot and cleaned him up from all the mess, letting him watch in interest.

Even after such an activity he's as innocent and curious as ever. 

“Come on, let's rest.” Bastion stood up agreeing that rest sounded very good at the moment. He could either enter sleep mode or enjoy holding you close while you rested; either way he didn't mind as long as he got to be close to you. 

“Vee? Bee-eeoop beep?” The very familiar boop made you smile, a hum of agreement coming from your chest. 

“Of course I love you.” His bubbly whistles returned and he happily laid next to you on the mattress, arms pulling you close to him and he, through whistles and beeps, repeated over and over how much he loves you, too.


End file.
